


Fog in the Sunlight

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Kinkmeme, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: After the rush of battle, Felix, Ashe and Yuri ride the high of the adrenaline. They rush to some unnoticed ruins for a hasty, urgent threesome.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Fog in the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme prompt! Requester wanted Yurashelix DP with Ashe taking both dicks. They also wanted some feelings as an added bonus.

Magic flared. The suffocating fog refracted the light, shattering it into hard crystals that turned the battlefield into a pinwheel of color. 

The light faded, leaving behind only that thick, roiling fog. Ashe felt blinded for a moment, arms quivering as he held his arrow taut. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, then finally released the bolt, sending it darting toward the beast snarling between the trees. 

The arrow struck true, jutting between two scaly plates on the crest beast’s side, but it seemed to have little effect. The creature’s armor absorbed any damage Ashe might have inflicted. It didn’t even seem to notice the arrow as it kept snapping and swiping at Ashe’s comrades. 

Another flash. Blue this time. Ashe could count the beats of the flare, could feel his heart thrumming in time with the crest that had just activated. Felix’s crest. 

Felix rushed in, crest flashing bright as he cut at the beast. He managed to pierce through its armor. A few scales fell away, exposing the soft flesh beneath. 

The rest of Dimitri’s forces surged. Ingrid swept down on her pegasus, lance skimming away more of the weakened armor. Dedue’s axe cleaved away another chunk. Annette summoned gouts of wind that tore away scales like shingles ripped off a roof. 

Ashe saw his chance. He nocked an arrow, pulled it back to his cheek, steadied his breath more than his aim, and sent the bolt streaking at the crest beast. 

It lodged in the creature’s side. The beast howled, rearing up on its hind legs.

That’s when Yuri swept in, so quick he was mostly a blur. His sword reflected the gray light bounding around the fog, sharp and bright. Then the beast’s screams turned from rage to pain. 

Yuri stopped, unconcerned, one hand on his hip. Felix sheathed his weapon as well and Ashe knew it was over. Even as the crest beast went on howling and stumbling, Ashe left his remaining arrows in their quiver, hurrying toward his companions as the beast toppled with a final cry. The ground shook when it succumbed, felling trees in its collapse. 

“That was a big one,” Ashe said when he reached Felix and Yuri. 

They both turned to Ashe. Yuri was smiling as though holding back a secret. Felix’s eyes were bright and wild from fighting. 

Felix grabbed Ashe’s jacket and started moving, dragging Ashe along. “Come,” he said. 

Ashe could do little but obey.

#

The area where the crest beast had appeared was located not far from a town. That was the entire reason Dimitri’s forces were here rather than fighting Edelgard somewhere. The business of war involved protecting the people, not merely fighting the enemy, or so Byleth liked to remind them.

The crest beast had fallen well outside the town they’d sought to shield. But that meant there were few structures or buildings hidden in the dense forest. 

There were, however, ruins. 

Yuri led the way, though Felix still gripped Ashe by the jacket, pulling him along. Ashe couldn’t help but feel the fear and stress of battle give way to a different sort of excitement. And why should he help it? Goddess knew the three of them had had little enough time for each other during this blighted war. 

It was strange and incongruous trying to build a relationship amid conflict, but none of them had chosen these circumstances. For Ashe, at least, it had been inevitable. The moment he’d returned to the monastery after five years away, his whole chest had tightened at the sight of Felix and Yuri, still alive, still within reach. He couldn’t have waited for the “right time” even if he’d wanted to.

And so they found time when they could, where they could. It wasn’t perfect, but Ashe’s heart didn’t seem to care. 

“Down here,” Yuri said. 

He led the way onto what looked like the ruined foundations of a former fortress or battlement. Now, it was merely a square of broken stone. There was a stairwell that led underground and Yuri hurried down it. 

The dark was soothing after the broken light on the battlefield. The fog didn’t penetrate this deep. The air felt lighter, even as it got mustier. A faint gray glow suffused the space.

Ashe didn’t get to ponder it long. The moment they reached the bottom of the stairwell, Felix shoved Ashe against a wall, still gripping his coat as he pressed Ashe to the stone with his mouth. 

No matter how many times it happened, Ashe thought he might never get used to the heat behind every one of Felix’s kisses. He never did anything half-heartedly, and that certainly applied off the battlefield as well as on it. 

Ashe was breathless when Felix broke away. Yuri was pulling him back by the shoulder, smirking as he did. 

“Leave some for me, hm?” Yuri said. He did not go for Ashe, though, but rather Felix, drawing him into a far softer kiss than the one that had left Ashe reeling against the stone of the crumbled ruins. 

Ashe was fenced in by his beautiful companions, helpless to do anything but watch as Felix and Yuri kissed mere inches away. Felix seemed urgent, his hands scrambling at Yuri’s clothes, but Yuri was more patient, easing Felix back.

“No need to rush,” Yuri said. 

Felix made some noise in the back of his throat, like distress and pain and hunger all condensed. He was always like this, always rushing to chase a sudden high. Yuri and Ashe often had to temper his flares of passion, though Ashe knew it was a dangerous game. If Felix was left to cool too long, to think through the implications of the situation, he’d bolt like a frightened cat. Even after months of this, it was clear he still feared the intensity of his feelings. 

Ashe took it upon himself to help. Yuri was shedding pieces of armor now and Ashe moved in to kiss along Felix’s neck, to tug at the buttons on his asymmetrical jacket. Ashe heard Felix sigh, then Felix pushed him back against the wall, tearing at the clasps of Ashe’s coat. 

Ashe scrambled to help lest the jacket get ripped in earnest. Soft leather armor fell to the ground. The belts around Ashe’s waist disappeared. His long jacket pooled in a heap at his feet. He still had his undertunic and pants on, but Felix’s eyes were roaming up and down Ashe’s body as though it was bare.

Felix made a move toward Ashe, but Yuri stopped him. 

“You’re far too dressed, Lion,” Yuri said. 

Felix grumbled at the pet name – he always grumbled at the pet names – but started shrugging out of his clothing. His was the most complicated of all and both Yuri and Ashe moved in to help him. Ashe couldn’t help running his hands down Felix’s lean, strong arms; when Felix pulled his tight turtleneck off over his head, all the muscle of his core and chest flexing in the effort, Ashe felt like a moth drawn to a flame. 

Ashe dropped to his knees before he even realized what he was doing, the mindless haste of battle still driving him to act quickly and decisively. He pulled Felix to him by the hips. Ashe licked along the hard ridges of Felix’s hip bones. Everything about him was hard and sculpted like this, chiseled down to perfection, as efficient and sparse as the man himself. 

Felix wound his hand in Ashe’s hair. Ashe traced his tongue over Felix’s skin, teasing at the waistband of his tight pants. Merciful Seiros, why were they so tight? It made it so a man could hardly concentrate long enough on the battlefield to aim an arrow. 

At least it didn’t matter now. Quite the opposite. Those form-hugging pants showed just how eager Felix was feeling. Ashe rubbed his hand over Felix’s obvious excitement and Felix groaned. 

Yuri appeared behind Felix, entirely naked now. He kissed at Felix’s neck, his arms sneaking around Felix’s chest to tease at his nipples. Felix tipped his head back, something Ashe had learned to read as total surrender, the last bit of Felix’s usual resistance dropping away. 

Yuri’s mouth left Felix’s neck with a pop. Felix’s hand went right to the red spot sucked into his skin.

“Damn it, Yuri,” Felix grumbled. 

Yuri just smirked. “As though any of them don’t know.” 

“Still,” Felix said. 

Yuri sauntered around Felix, guiding Ashe up to his feet. He sucked at Ashe’s neck, hard, and Ashe knew he now bore a matching mark. 

Yuri spoke to both of them, but looked right into Ashe’s eyes as he did. “I want them all to see that I have you.”

“I thought you weren’t possessive,” Felix said, a note of mockery in his tone.

“I’m not,” Yuri said. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t like showing off.” 

Ashe felt heat well up in his belly. Showing off. Showing off _him_. The way Yuri said it, still looking right at Ashe, left no room for Ashe to doubt that he belonged here, somehow, the unlikely companion to one man who might someday be a duke and one who already commanded an entire underground society. What Ashe, just a commoner with no crest or magic, had done to end up with such improbable partners, he would never know. 

“Shh,” Yuri said, stroking the side of Ashe’s face. “I can hear you thinking too hard.” 

It was Yuri’s turn to back Ashe up against the wall with kisses. His were a simmering heat, contrasted with the explosive flare of Felix’s. Ashe melted against Yuri’s lips, reaching for all that smooth, soft skin, pulling Yuri against him. Goddess, how did Yuri stay so soft and lovely amid all the horrors he’d experienced? If Felix was sparse and efficient, Yuri was the height of excess and decadence, extravagant like some meticulously crafted dessert, bordering on too sweet. 

Yuri backed away. “That’s better,” he said.

Yuri took his time getting Ashe’s tunic loose and tossing it away. He slid Ashe’s pants down as he lowered to his knees, taking Ashe’s cock in his hand, stroking it in slow revolutions. 

“Come here, Felix,” Yuri said, still peering up at Ashe with those molten violet eyes. 

Felix slipped to Yuri’s side. Then they were both licking up Ashe’s cock, Yuri slow and patient while Felix seemed to battle for space along Ashe’s length. It might have been a jarring contrast, but Ashe knew them both so well now, knew that that soft teasing of Yuri’s was as sincere and genuine as Felix’s blunt passion. 

When Ashe moaned, it wasn’t simply from the sensations in his cock, therefore. It was also the sight before him, these impossible, beautiful companions lavishing their attention and care and adoration on someone like Ashe. 

Yuri pulled away and got his hand in Felix’s hair to direct him onto Ashe’s cock. Felix’s mouth closed hot and warm around Ashe, then Yuri guided Felix down, still holding him by the hair as his head bobbed. Ashe doubted Felix needed the instruction – in fact, he _knew_ Felix didn’t need the instruction – but sweet Seiros, if it wasn’t a sight to behold: Felix in Yuri’s grip, head bobbing up and down, low groans rumbling out of Felix’s throat and right into Ashe’s dick.

The words emerged before Ashe even knew he was going to speak:

“I want both of you this time.”

“Both?” Yuri said.

Felix stopped, freed his mouth to look up at Ashe. 

Ashe squirmed under their combined attention, but nodded. He’d secretly wanted this for so long. This wasn’t the right place, the right time, but there would never be a right place and time in this gods forsaken war. And the longer he looked at them, the longer Ashe felt their eyes on him, the more sure he was that this was as good a moment as he’d get. 

Yuri and Felix stood, sharing a glance. Yuri ran a finger down Ashe’s cheek and along his jaw, that gentle touch sending shivers through Ashe. 

“Please,” Ashe said. “Both of you together. I … I want it.” 

Yuri’s smile curled. He leaned forward to kiss Ashe briefly. “Then you’ll have it, my little songbird.” 

Felix answered with action, his hand running over Ashe’s ass, feeling along his rim.

Ashe relented into Felix’s hold, eyes fluttering shut. He reached for the stone of the wall as Felix prodded more forcefully, teasing at pushing inside. Felix’s voice appeared at Ashe’s ear, dark and low.

“If you’re so excited by just a finger, how do you propose to take us both?” 

Ashe whined in response. It was all he could manage as Felix made good on his threats and pushed inside. 

Ashe didn’t realize he’d lost track of Yuri until a second hand rubbed over his ass. This one was slick, though. Yuri had arrived prepared. Ashe trembled with anticipation and, in truth, a twinge of fear. That was easily snuffed, though. Felix was always deliberate and Yuri – Yuri had a gift for finding edges, for pushing right up against them but never actually past. 

Two fingers were inside him now, toying with him. Ashe could tell them apart even with his eyes closed. Felix was pumping slowly deeper and deeper, nearly up the knuckle, while Yuri was more chaotic, pressing in, pulling back out, feeling around before diving back inside to curl and tease. 

Both fingers left him. Yuri rubbed something slick around Ashe’s hole, massaging him in circles that were far from strictly functional. 

A cock rubbed between Ashe’s cheeks. He could tell it was Yuri from the way Yuri stroked down his back, the way Yuri took his time grinding against Ashe. There was so much slickness between them – on Ashe, on Yuri, spilling over, running in a slow trickle down Ashe’s leg. 

“You’re going to need to be really loose for this,” Yuri said. “Are you ready?” 

Ashe chewed on his lip, nodding in response. 

Yuri understood and pushed the head of his cock against Ashe’s hole. It slipped in almost too easily, so wet with oil. Ashe moaned the moment Yuri was inside, holding Ashe by the hips as he pushed in deeper. 

“That’s really good,” Yuri said. 

Ashe was still bracing against the wall with one hand. Felix moved in front of him, stroking Ashe’s cock. Ashe reached for Felix, so much sturdier than the stone, so much more reliable and solid. He got his hand on the back of Felix’s neck, drawing him close, sharing his breaths as Ashe started gasping from the feel of Yuri plunging in and out of him. 

Felix kissed along Ashe’s jaw to his ear, still pumping his cock with one hand. Yuri’s fingers were digging into Ashe’s hips, his breaths puffing hot along Ashe’s back. 

It was incredible, feeling them both so close, battered on either side by their heat. But it wasn’t quite enough. He needed them closer, somehow, needed both of them everywhere. 

“Do it,” Ashe said. “Do it, please.” 

Felix huffed; Yuri laughed softly. 

Yuri’s pumping stopped. His hands moved from Ashe’s hips to his waist. Yuri led them both backward, until Yuri’s back was against the stone. It was awkward with a cock still inside Ashe, but Ashe quickly didn’t care as he saw Felix position in front of him, jerking his cock to get it slick with oil. 

Yuri’s hands moved to Ashe’s thighs. Felix joined him and together they lifted Ashe off his feet, holding his legs wide, making space for Felix to press in close. 

Felix released one leg so he could angle his cock at Ashe’s already stuffed entrance. Ashe was pressed back against Yuri, who leveraged against the wall. Ashe put his arms around Felix’s neck, pulling him close. 

The head of Felix’s cock prodded at Ashe’s hole, searching for a way inside. It was a tight fit, such a tremendously tight fit, but Ashe willed himself to relax, trembling with eagerness. 

Felix got inside, just a bit, but more soon followed. Ashe felt himself stretching to the brink – and then past it. Goddess, he was so full. As Felix’s head finally pushed in, Ashe let out a trembling cry, his ass so full he could have wept from pleasure. 

Ashe grabbed a fistful of Felix’s hair, pulling Felix to his mouth as more of that wonderful cock got inside him. It was slow work for Felix to grind in alongside Yuri, but Ashe moaned into Felix’s mouth at every sweet inch he managed. 

Even Yuri was gasping and cursing by the time Felix got inside. 

Felix broke the kiss, his hands back under Ashe’s thighs to help keep him up. It felt like they were all falling toward that wall, succumbing to some immense force squeezing them together like stone pummeled into sand. Yuri nipped at Ashe’s shoulder; Felix sucked along Ashe’s neck. 

All Ashe could do was cling to Felix’s shoulders, feeling them flex under his fingers as Felix finally started moving.

Felix’s momentum pushed them all against the wall as his cock ground against Yuri’s inside Ashe. His strokes were slower than usual, but goddess, how Ashe longed to see his control finally break. Now that he had them both inside him, Ashe didn’t want deliberate and contained anymore. 

He fisted Felix’s hair, giving it a sharp tug. “Fuck me,” Ashe rasped. 

Felix groaned in the back of his throat.

He thrust, hard, making both Ashe and Yuri cry out. Felix struggled against the pressure and friction, grunting as he bit at Ashe’s collar and pushed harder into him. 

Yuri started moving as well, shallower thrusts, but goddess, it was enough to send Ashe’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

All Ashe could do as they kept pounding him was dig his nails into Felix and shriek at the cold stone around them. His cock was so hard between him and Felix that he thought it might shatter at a touch. Ashe’s whole body seemed limp, relenting without a hint of resistance to the two cocks driving into him. 

The heat built and not merely inside Ashe’s pummeled ass. Everywhere skin met skin was slick with sweat. It felt like they must be making clouds of warmth as thick as the fog on the battlefield as they writhed against each other. 

Yuri managed lick up the back of Ashe’s ear. Ashe nearly screamed. Yuri knew well how delicate that spot was, how easily it sent Ashe reeling. Combined with the feel of both Yuri and Felix filling him up, it was nearly too much. Nearly. Of course Yuri knew just how to find the precipice, just how to have Ashe seeing flares of color behind his eyes like crests flashing on a battlefield – but not send him over. Not yet. 

“Sing for us, Hummingbird,” Yuri said. 

Ashe couldn’t have resisted if he’d wanted to. The pleasure in his ass was too intense, too all-consuming. His voice emerged in yelps and shouts. He wanted to call them, to scream their names so the goddess herself might hear it, but all that emerged was incoherent, garbled nonsense. 

Yuri seemed to understand anyway. “Mmm,” he hummed. “Ashe, you sound so lovely. How do you feel?”

Ashe let out a long, quivering whine. He couldn’t possibly answer that. Felix was picking up speed, thrusting frantically, rutting and grunting. His grip was powerful on Ashe’s thighs, almost painful. Ashe felt like he was clawing through Felix’s back as he held on.

Yuri stopped teasing and focused on matching Felix. It made Ashe roll his head back, crying out at the ceiling as Yuri plunged into him. 

Felix hitched forward, as much as he could anyway, and it added a casual, accidental touch against Ashe’s cock. 

That was too much, far too much. He felt full all the way up to his throat, a throat ragged with exclamations of ecstasy. Every part of his body contained a different fire, pieces of a scattered inferno hungry to consume Ashe entirely. 

“Fuck,” Felix hissed.

Ashe knew what that meant even before he felt warmth spill into his ass. It was all Felix ever said, one clenched syllable before all that impeccable control snapped. 

Even as Felix sputtered inside Ashe, Felix grabbed for Ashe’s cock, jerking him while Yuri kept pounding. 

“Come on,” Yuri said. “Come on.” 

The world was blinding white behind Ashe’s eyelids. He could feel them both all over him, inside him, everywhere, everywhere, so overwhelming and all-consuming. Ashe’s mind went blank, all thought ripped away by the attentions of his companions. 

Felix pumped harder; Yuri gave one last thrust, deeper than all the rest, making Ashe feel like he might be choking on those delicious cocks up his ass. Then there was more warmth, more wetness overflowing inside him, threatening to spill out. 

Felix stroked. Yuri licked the back of Ashe’s ear. And Ashe shuddered, that inferno inside him exploding out. 

He tried to cry out – he felt like he could scream – but nothing emerged, his voice insufficient to convey what surged out of him. He thought he really might be shattering, breaking apart into a thousand pieces, the pleasure too intense for him to hang on to anything tangible.

Even when that first explosion passed, Ashe was left senseless, limp in his lovers’ arms. 

Vaguely, somewhere far, far outside himself, Ashe felt Felix and Yuri ease their cocks out, felt so much wetness slide out of his ass and run down his leg, felt his feet touch the stone. 

Yuri stayed against the wall, wrapping his arms around Ashe’s middle. Ashe’s legs trembled. He was sure if Yuri let go he’d crumble to the floor. But Yuri just kept hugging Ashe close, peppering kisses across Ashe’s back and shoulders. 

Felix ran a hand along Ashe’s jaw, coaxing his eyes open. Ashe was sure he was a mess now, yet Felix looked so beautiful, so composed. The flush in his cheeks only made him more lovely. 

“How do you feel?” Felix said. 

Ashe shook all over again. Felix didn’t say things like that. Ever. 

Ashe smiled. “So good.” 

Felix smiled, faint, reserved, and leaned in to kiss Ashe. It was somehow more raw and exposed than what they’d just done and it made Ashe’s whole chest swell. Standing there naked and filthy with Yuri and Felix tending him, every doubt and insecurity dissipated, burned away like fog in the sunlight. All that remained was... 

Ashe dared not name it. Not yet. Not here. But as Yuri sang quietly against his shoulder and Felix stroked Ashe’s sweaty hair off his forehead, he knew it, his heart free of doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!
> 
> Did you know there’s an actual Ashelix Week coming up??? Oct 17-24, 2020, will be Ashelix Week. Come create some good, good Ashelix.


End file.
